To test the hypothesis that polymorphisms of alpha 1 and beta 2 adrenergic receptors and endothelial nitric oxide synthase genes alter vascular response, and secondly, to test the hypothesis that these genetic polymorphisms contribute to the observed ethnic differences in vascular sensitivity.